


drenched

by yurishika



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-17
Updated: 2014-11-17
Packaged: 2018-02-25 14:50:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2625761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yurishika/pseuds/yurishika
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Do you mind”—Yuzuru’s low voice in his ear sends goose bumps all over his body—“do you mind that I’ve fallen in love with you?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	drenched

Maybe it’s his eyesight giving away, or maybe it’s the lights starting to dim. Either way, the paragraphs in the textbook are starting to become random lines, and his brain is beginning to fog. Michael rubs his eyes and stretches before looking at his watch, blinking as he does so. It’s already a quarter to seven. “The library’s about to close,” he announces.

He doesn’t receive a reply, and Michael looks over from across him, where his companion is seated. He chuckles at the sight of Yuzuru snoring over his science book, glasses askew. Yuzuru never falls asleep during study time, but he guesses it’s been months of studying for university entrance exams that even the school’s star student needs his rest. 

The librarian passes by and points to her watch as a reminder. Michael takes it as a signal to shake his companion awake. “Hey,” he says. “Time to go. Library’s closing.” 

Yuzuru groans, but eventually his eyes flutter open. “What time is it?” he groggily asks. He slowly sits up and adjusts his glasses, using his hand in an attempt to fix his hair. “How long was I asleep?” 

“Almost seven. Librarian’s kicking us out. And you’ve dozed off for about … half an hour?” He hears Yuzuru swear under his breath and complain about time lost for his statistics exam, and Michael rolls his eyes. “Do you wanna get dinner? It’s Friday, so we should relax.” 

“Yeah, dinner sounds great.” Yuzuru is quick to pack his bag, before grabbing Michael by the hand to pull him forward. “Let’s go.” 

Yuzuru’s hand on his takes him by surprise, causes a jolt of electricity to course throughout his body. This is not the first time he’s done this. They’ve been friends since they were kids, and they always held hands whenever they walk home from school. But they’re sixteen now, and it’s not normal for friends to hold hands unless it means something more. Michael wants to talk to Yuzuru about this—because he wants it to mean something more—but his words always get caught in his throat. 

They go to their favorite eatery, where they can hang out for hours and the staff won’t kick them out. They order their usual burger and fries, and they munch on it quietly, stealing a fry from each other’s tray every now and then. Friends usually never run out of things to talk about, but for them, silence is more comfortable than filling it with stories that they’ve already talked about. Of course, they talk and confide in each other about everything, except the big elephant in the room that Michael thinks about a lot. (Though whether Yuzuru thinks about that, too, is another story.) 

When the waiter has cleared their plates, Yuzuru takes out his phone and plugs his earphones. Michael accepts the proffered ear bud and plugs it in his ear, waiting for Yuzuru to look for a good playlist. This is how they usually spend their time after eating out, listening to music. Whatever words can’t express, it’s music that they can most bond over. 

A different song starts playing some minutes (or hours? Time usually flies fast whenever they hang out), and Michael has to blink. Out of Yuzuru’s large collection of rock and acoustic songs suddenly comes a song bordering on a ballad. “What is this?” he asks, curiously. 

“Music.” 

“Of course, I know that, stupid,” Michael laughs, hitting his friend on the arm. “But it’s a ballad. You never listen to ballads.” 

“I do now,” Yuzuru says defensively. “Most of the time they’re the perfect songs to describe what I feel.” 

Michael frowns at the lyrics … something about that cheesy kind of love the girls in his school like talking about, bemoaning butterflies in the stomach and goose bumps in the brush of arms. The realization hits him as if he’s being pushed forward. But again, he’s not brave enough to say it out loud. 

The music suddenly disappears, and when he checks, Yuzuru has plugged the ear bud out of his ear and is looking at him intently. Michael feels he can melt under that gaze. “Do you know what that means?” he asks. 

“Um …” Michael gulps. 

“Fine, I’ll tell you anyway.” Yuzuru stops his playlist and tucks his phone and earphones in his pocket. “Of course, you’re my best friend. You should know this first-hand.” 

_Best friend. Of course._ Why was Michael expecting that it would be him, anyway? “Go ahead. Who is this lucky person?” 

His mind flashes back in an attempt to figure out who Yuzuru has subtly made a move on recently. He and Miyabi spent a whole afternoon last week working on their science project … Yuzuru picking on Kanako during homeroom … either it’s not one of those two or Michael’s in denial. 

“I’m in love,” Yuzuru says, straightforwardly. “I’ve been thinking of this person for quite some time, and I can’t get them off my mind. Well, I’ve been thinking of them all the time, but recently, it’s different.” 

“Really.” He sees the way Yuzuru’s face brightened up as soon as he started talking, and he knows it’s for real. “That person must be really lucky. Have you told them yet?” 

“Not yet. But I plan to.” 

“You should.” There’s a disconnect between what he’s saying and what he’s feeling. Maybe he shouldn’t have encouraged this conversation. Maybe he should wrap up this conversation and tell Yuzuru that they should go home … 

“Michael.” Yuzuru’s voice snaps him out of his thoughts. Michael realizes his friend suddenly looks concerned. “Everything okay? You spaced out.” 

“Huh?” Michael shakes his head. “Yeah, I’m okay. I’m just suddenly tired, that’s all.” 

“Oh …” Yuzuru checks his watch. “Well, it _is_ getting late. Come on, let’s go home.” He’s the first to get out of their seat and hold out his hand. 

Michael hesitates, but he takes it anyway. 

It’s starting to rain by the time they leave the eatery, and Yuzuru bemoans the fact that he forgot his umbrella. Michael brought his, fortunately, and they stay huddled in the small umbrella as they walk the streets, hands still intertwined. Sometimes Michael catches Yuzuru throwing glances at him, but he thinks it’s because he’s most probably taking most of the space in the umbrella. 

They’ve barely reached the street where Yuzuru leaves when the person in question stops in his tracks. “What’s wrong?” Michael asks. “Did you forget something?” 

Yuzuru turns to face him, ignoring being half-drenched in the rain. “We didn’t finish our conversation earlier,” he says. 

“Wha-?” Michael frowns. “Is this the right time? It’s raining, and you’re almost home, Yuzu. We can continue the conversation over LINE, or something.” Exhaustion is starting to take over, and he doesn’t really want to hear about that lucky person who means more to Yuzuru now. 

“I have to tell you now!” Yuzuru grins, and his face is brightening up again. 

“Why now?” 

Yuzuru laughs. “You’re no fun! Fine, I’ll get to the point.” 

He’s about to insist that they go home, but suddenly Yuzuru is leaning forward, and they’re cheek to cheek. Yuzuru’s breath is tickling his ear, and Michael isn’t expecting this closeness that he suddenly loses his grip on his umbrella. 

“Do you mind”—Yuzuru’s low voice in his ear sends goose bumps all over his body—”Do you mind that I’ve fallen in love with you?” 

They’re getting drenched in the rain, but the words are ringing strongly in his mind that Michael can’t bring himself to care. He can’t bring himself to move, trying to process what just happened and what had just been said. This isn’t some daydream that he’s had one too many times … it’s actually happening. 

“Say something.” Yuzuru interrupts his silence once more, and his usually confident air has been reduced to nervousness. “Did I say something wrong?” 

“No.” Michael shakes his head. “No, it’s not wrong. In fact …” The smile is quick to appear, and his cheeks hurt because that smile must have been big. “I don’t mind. In fact … I’d like to ask the same thing.” 

“Yeah?” Yuzuru’s expression changes from nervous to relieved, maybe even ecstatic. 

“Yeah. Do you mind if I’ve fallen in lo—” 

He doesn’t get to finish his sentence, because Yuzuru has already leaned in, and Michael can taste the soda Yuzuru had for dinner a while ago. The rain has suddenly gotten stronger, and this is going to lead them both to catch a cold, but Michael has been tired of second guessing. 

So he leans in and kisses back.

**Author's Note:**

> \- the fic is inspired by wanting’s [drenched](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WpjqzLK7wEE). many thanks to tablo for recommending me the song!  
> \- also inspired by a certain [instagram post](http://instagram.com/p/vY4ftRN6Od/). ahihihi :-)  
> \- many thanks to clemencio for being my beta.


End file.
